1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable wireless terminal including a cellular phone, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a Hand Held Phone (HHP), and more particularly to a scent bottle type portable wireless terminal, which is designed to imitate the appearance of scent bottles that a user may carry.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, “portable wireless terminals” are devices that are portable and enable owners of the devices to communicate wirelessly. Such portable wireless terminals tend toward slimness and lightness in consideration of portability thereof, and toward more various functions. These tendencies towards miniaturization in size and weight as well as diversification in functions and applications of the portable wireless terminals will deepen in the future, and these terminals may be modified to be suitable for various multimedia environments or internet environments.
On the basis of their forms, conventional portable wireless terminals may be classified into a bar-type wireless terminal, a flip-type wireless terminal, and a folder-type wireless terminal. The bar-type wireless terminal includes a single housing, the flip-type wireless terminal includes a bar-type housing and a flip part pivotably attached to the housing, and the folder-type wireless terminal includes a bar-type housing and a folder part pivotably attached to the housing in a foldable manner.
Additionally, on the basis of the manner or positions in which they are worn, the portable wireless terminals may be classified into a necklace-type terminal configured to be worn around the neck of the user using a lanyard or lace, and a wrist-type terminal configured to be worn on the wrist of the user.
Furthermore, on the basis of their opening/closing manners, the portable wireless terminals may be classified into a rotation type wireless terminal, and a sliding type wireless terminal. In the rotation-type wireless terminal, two housings are rotatably connected to be opened or closed relative to the other while facing each other. In the sliding-type wireless terminal, two housings are opened or closed relative to the other while facing each other. Those skilled in the art will appreciate the various portable wireless terminals as described above.
The portable wireless terminals, however, have a problem in that the users may easily become bored with the use thereof since they always carry the terminals.
The use of the portable wireless terminals is generalized without distinction of age or sex, or time and place, and accordingly development of new designs of the portable wireless terminals is increasing. As part of such a development, a scent bottle design is proposed. Most women usually carry cosmetics such as a compact, a scent bottle or lipstick in her purse or bag, in consideration of interpersonal relations. Especially, in case of scent bottles, increasing numbers of men carry them. According to this world trend, the present invention provides a new portable wireless terminal, which is obtained by adopting the design of scent bottles that many people often carry.